Draque Send
Draque Send was a Molouk and a Draconite warrior preceding and during the Ascension. He was the Draconite of Power and was High Priest of Ramirra and the Draconites after Aero Enkar. He was the son of Mol. History Becoming a Draconite In Draque's youth his mother died, which nearly drove him into a grieving insanity. It was during this time that Aero Enkar, then High Priestess of Ramirra, found him on a Gift Search, where he was chosen by the Gift Bloodholder. Draque's father Mol was afraid that the Gift machine would only drive his son into further madness, since he had learned the damage Bloodholder had caused to previous wielders who could not handle its power. Aero finally persuaded him to let Draque go, but he would only do so on one condition and promise: that Draque would become the next High Priest of the Draconite clan. Aero was upset by this condition, but she accepted it, and Draque was inducted into the Draconite clan. It turned out that Draque was able to wield Bloodholder with great skill and integrity, and the Gift became a powerful servant and tool rather than a power that overwhelmed him and drove him mad. Aero had once pointed out to Tasaru Enkar that Bloodholder was the hardest of the Gifts to control, pointing to Draque's incredible integrity and spiritual discipline. The Legend of Draconite In Book 1 of The Legend of Draconite, Draque remained in Ramirra during the events of the search for the Sunstone. When Tasaru and Zephyr ate with him in the Temple dinery, he was the first to sense Aero's danger in Minor Lake, and assisted in her rescue. In Book 2 of The Legend of Draconite Draque once again helped Aero when she fought Mekraya by distracting the Loran Rutia with manna attacks. He also helped bring Sabra the Incarnate to safety after she became sick. Draque made little appearance in Book 3 of The Legend of Draconite. In Book 4 of The Legend of Draconite he accompanied Azull and Ciril Krohn to Hakor for an ambassadorial mission while the other Draconites searched for the Moonstone. At one point Draque fought a group of Hakaan, giving Azull the opportunity to escape with his helm. He survived the attack and found her and Ciril again. He also discovered his call to be High Priest after Aero in Book 4. In Book 5 of The Legend of Draconite he stayed in Ramirra while the other Draconites traveled abroad in search of Devin Bunckle. He made friends with the Molouk Eruno, who assisted in his vigil of Ramirra, and also spoke with Rael Zuus, who came to visit Ramirra on her journeys. Legacy Anointing After the Ascension, Draque was anointed by a resurrected Aero to be High Priest before she returned to heaven. She poured ceremonial water on his head and down his body, and then blessed him by laying her hand on the crown of his head, asking if he would take up the task of High Priest, and then pronounced him High Priest. Draque Send became the first High Priest after the Ascension, and perhaps the first High Priest of the Draconite clan without a Gift. Trivia *Draque was one of the only known people able to morph magic. The other two were Aero Enkar and Rune Enkar. In fact, it was Aero who taught him how to morph magic. Category:Characters Category:Draconites Category:Heroes